Gibbous Panorama
by Wyld-Urth Finn
Summary: After being viciously mauled by an enigmatic chimera and left for dead, Edward begins to change, not mentally, but physically. The thought-to-be-dead chimera discovers his mistake, and goes back to finish what he started.
1. First Change

**Gibbous Panorama**  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance (Also includes Drama and Horror)  
**Pairings:** Edward/Winry and Roy/Riza  
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership rights to FMA. I'm just an obsessed fan, who wanted to write a story involving some of the characters from the anime/manga.

I know that another author, **Crazy Al-Bhed-Girl**, has written an FMA fanfiction where one of the characters turns into a werewolf too. I just wanted to say that I'm not trying to steal her idea, or her work! If you read the two fanfics, you will notice the differences right away.

**Special thanks to:** Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix, Bones, Funimation, and Viz, for bringing FMA to life

**Summary:** After being viciously mauled by an enigmatic chimera and left for dead, Edward begins to change, not mentally, but physically. The thought-to-be chimera discovers his mistake, and goes back to finish what he started, only to find truth in the phrase: "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

* * *

**Chapter 1 - First Change**  
**Edwards POV**

I shot up, and immediately surveyed my surroundings. "A military hospital... Good," I breathed with a relieving sigh. Then I remembered.

_The attack._

I reached up, with my left hand, and stroked the right side of my face. Instead aggravating opened wounds, I patted soft skin, with the exception of some light stubble.

_This is odd... Wait, how the hell can I use my left arm? My shoulder was ripped to shreds by that... thing._

I turned and unraveled the tightly woven, blood-soaked bandages on my left shoulder, and discovered that there were no gaping tears in my stiff muscles. There was a dull ache, but not enough to make me wince.

_Okay, this is weird. I need to go find Al._

I slowly eased myself off the high hospital bed, feeling my real leg touch the cool linoleum, and hearing the small tap of my bare auto-mail leg, as it made contact with the floor as well. Feelings of minor nausea made tip back and support myself against the bed. Once it subsided, I looked over to the door in my room. It was closed, and most likely locked. Alphonse wasn't in here. I didn't panic though, this was a safe environment, and Alphonse could certainly be able to take care of himself.

Glancing over to my left, I noticed an open door. I could see the outline of a toilet and a tub from where I stood. There had to be a sink in there as well.

_I need to wash my face; I'm starting to get a bit sweaty._

I swayed over to the gap between both doors as another wave of nausea came, causing me to trip and bump my head against the wall. The shock from the hit echoed, sending tremors through my skull, making me feel like my whole world was spinning out of control. I slid down the wall, and slumped to the floor, putting my head in my hands.

All of my muscles seemed to shut off, making me fall forward, smacking my head against the solid linoleum, and sending another tremor run through me. My stomach convulsed and my mouth filled up with spit.

_Damn, I need to get to the bathroom!_

A sudden burst of energy came to me, and I hurled myself off of the floor, scrambling on all fours to the bathroom doorway. Pulling myself up, I flipped up the toilet lid, not even caring to turn on the light, and vomited whatever had been previously lying in my stomach. Clinging to the side of the toilet, I closed my eyes, and took shallow breathes. The dizziness disappeared instantly, and my vision became clear. With the moonlight shining through my window, I peered down into the bowl, and found that all that had come up was discolored liquids.

I raised my numb left arm and feebly pushed down the toilet handle, swirling away the vomit and its putrid smell. My muscles have never felt this drained of energy before. Even though the tremors were gone, I was still sweating and shaking. With all the strength I could muster, I leaned into the back of the toilet, and pulled myself up. I looked back toward the doorway, and saw the light switch, on the left side, next to the sink. Taking small, slow steps, I made my way over to the sink and flicked on the light.

The brightness from the light was surreal. What kind of light bulb did they put in here? Even with my eyes closed, the light shone strong through my eyelids, and I had to put one hand over my brow and try to block out the rest of it. My senses weren't my own tonight, probably because I've been passed out in a hospital bed for a week or two.

My taste buds came to life and I felt an overwhelming acidic flavor, on the back of my tongue. I felt myself gagging, but I didn't want to puke again. Not only because I was starting to feel better, but because my stomach felt so empty, that there probably was nothing else that would come up. That's when I realized that I couldn't have possibly been out for a week. The doctors and nurses would have awoken me and given me something to eat within a day or two. My famished gut proved my fatigued mind wrong.

As I had been thinking about the time I've stayed in the hospital, my eyes adjusted enough to the light so I could squint my eyes open. I saw my reflection in the mirror, placed above the basic designed facet, in front of me. My eyes looked sunken in and lifeless, and my lips and cheeks were pale. Basically, I looked like shit.

Clearing out my throat, I turned on the cold water and watched it run down the drain. I cupped my hands together and splashed the refreshing water on my face a couple of times. I relaxed and repeated the process once more, and then shut off the water, reaching over for a neatly folded towel, hung conveniently on the bowl of the sink. I dragged the towel down my face and looked back into the mirror, realizing my reflection was replaced with something else.

_That beast..._

I froze and stared at it in horror. Its malicious, golden eyes bore holes into my very soul, under its blonde-colored bangs. It seemed like it was Al's height, and just as bulky, maybe even more due to its fur. Its wolfish muzzle quivered, showing off bits of fangs underneath its blackened lips. A metallic glint came off of its left shoulder and arm. My curiosity grabbed hold of me and forced me to look down at its left arm, and all at once, I could feel my heart stop beating.

_Auto-Mail..._

The monster in the mirror wasn't from the attack... It was _my_ own reflection.

I screamed at the realization, causing my mirror image to roar back at me. In a sudden mix of fear and anger, I punched the mirror with my right arm, shattering it down the middle, and sending pieces of it all over the bathroom's sink and floor.

My head began to pound, and it felt like it was going to explode. I gripped it, still yelling out from emotions to strong for a human to coup with. I heard drums. The sound of tribal drums beating faster and faster in my head. They echoed the same rhythm growing louder with each beat.

Rage surged through me, forcing my muscles to convulse. My skin felt like it was on fire. I furiously grabbed the collar of my no longer loose shirt and tore it open, and then threw the pieces to the floor. I grabbed my pant legs and ripped them completely off, with one tug.

It wasn't enough though. It still felt like a damn inferno in the room! My neck muscles snapped my head backward, and I felt the chain from the light bulb smack me across the face.

_That's where the heat is coming from...The light... Shut it off! SHUT IT OFF!_

A deep bellowing cry sounded from my hoarse throat, as I pulled back my arm, and then smashed my fist into the light bulb, then fell forward in the doorway.

I figured my auto-maill leg had given out. Ignoring it, I tried to bring myself up, but fell back onto my stomach, just outside of the bathroom door.

_Why the hell can't I get up?!_

Before I could look at my legs and arms, a massive wave of pain shot through me. I could hear and feel my bones snapping, my muscles tearing off and growing in bulkier shapes. Every pour on my body began to sprout long, thick, golden fur.

My boxers, the only clothing I had left, managed to last through all of this. Then, I heard them rip open, as my tailbone extended four times its normal length. I wailed in pain as I struggled to creep into the shadowy corner, on the right side of the room.

Making it to the other side, I plopped my monstrous, deformed body on the floor. My left hand had turned into a massive wolf paw, with broad, clawed fingers. I wheezed the air out of my muzzle, closing my eyes, and whining softly. I felt fear began to settle back into me. All I wanted to do was cry. I didn't know what else to do. My body wasn't even my own anymore.

My ears perked up, as the sound of a small knock came from the hallway door. I wearily turned my head toward the door, seeing the shadow of a pair of feet, blocking the dim hallway light.

"Edward?"

I recognized the soft, concerned voice right away. My breath caught in my throat.

"Edward," Winry called again. "Are you alright?"

The fear that began to fester in the pit of my stomach transformed into something else. An intense feeling of rage and bloodlust filled my mind.

_Why the hell is Winry here? Of all people, why did she have to hear me screaming?_

I growled and slammed my malformed skull against the floor, trying to suppress my vicious feelings. However, it backfired, and I only grew madder. I managed to silence myself when I heard the door unlatch and creak open. Peering from my dark corner, I saw Winry walk in and stop, staring down at my empty bed with confusion written all over her face. For some strange reason, I couldn't help but think she looked beautiful, when she was standing in the moonlight. Taking in a breath, my mutated vocal chords resonated, causing a small groan emitted from my throat.

_No!_

Winry turned to my direction immediately, shocked and worried at the same time. I thought for sure she had seen me, but she took a step forward, and called my name again.

"Edward, is that you? Are you alright?"

I couldn't give a positive answer to either of those questions. I wasn't even sure if it was correct to call me by name anymore. In my point of view, I wasn't so much as half the human I used to be.

I tried to push myself up with my auto-mail arm, but only rose a few feet, and thudded back down. That's when I discovered why I fell, and why I couldn't prop myself back up. My auto-mail arm and leg didn't grow along with the rest of my body, making them look and feel dwarfish in size. I knew right away that Winry had heard me.

"Edward!" She said and started to rush toward me.

I couldn't hold myself back, any longer. If she saw me, she'd scream, and if she screamed, I'd go insane. In this state and form, I had no idea what I was capable of doing. I could hurt her, or even worse, kill her. I'd never be able to live with myself if I did such a thing. Poor Al would suffer the consequences as well.

I opened my mouth to say: "Get back!", but it came out in an undecipherable tongue that I'd never spoken before. All I had said was a mixture of loud growls and grunts.

Winry stopped and took a step back. Something changed in the room, and I could feel fear again, but this time, the fear wasn't mine. It was Winry's.

_No, Winry... Don't be afraid of me..._

A force, unknown even to myself, made me move forward, and I could feel the moonlight hit my muzzle as I stuck it out from my dark corner of the room.

Winry's eyes grew wide with horror, running backwards until she hit the wall on her side of the room.

_Don't run away!_

I leaped out, causing her to scream and cower, as she fell to the floor. I didn't reach her though, since I was actually just jumping with one leg. I stayed where I had crashed onto the floor, letting my body go limp. Seeing Winry afraid made me feel like shit, especially since I was the one she feared.

She looked down at me, lying a few feet in front of her, and I understood that she saw my auto-mail arm and leg. I watched her facial expression change, and knew that she recognized me. The feeling of her fear disappeared, and was soon replaced with another emotion: Empathy.

I could see her eyes gleaming with tears, as she brought her left hand up to cover her quivering lips. She hiccupped from the tears, making her shoulders shake, and causing a lonely tear to fall from her face and splash down on the linoleum. Her clear blue eyes made direct contact with mine, and she lowered her hand away from her mouth.

"Edward?" she said; her voice trembling.

My only way of replying was with a low whine, and then try to reach out to her with my overgrown, pawed arm. I left it suspended, hoping she would hold onto it. Instead, she turned her head away from me, letting out a sob, and covering her mouth again. I wanted to cry with her, but I couldn't shed a tear.

I rested my head down on the floor, closing my eyes. I felt as if I had torn apart our friendship. I didn't know if I'd be able to change back to normal, or if I'd be stuck like this forever. How could I live out the rest of my life like this?

Suddenly, I felt something warm on my muzzle. I opened my eyes to see one of Winry's small hands lovingly stroking my damp nose. I was glad to see she wasn't crying anymore. I could even feel a sense of happiness coming from her, and I began to feel better myself.

She had accepted me back into her heart. But I started wondered if I had ever left it at all.

"It'll be okay, Ed," I heard Winry say, as I began to finally doze off. My vision faded to black, and I drifted off to sleep. All the while I could hear Alphonse's footsteps, clanking coming down the hallway, and his worried voice shout out for Winry and I.

* * *

**After Notes-**  
If you were wondering about the attack, it will be explained in the next chapter. I wanted to put the first chapter in Edwards POV, because it would be easier then describing everything in third person. I hope I stayed in character, but I think there were some parts were I strayed away a bit. Thank you for reading, and leave a quick reply, if you have the time.

With openness and respect,  
**_Heza Ulric_**


	2. Bitten

Thank you **wolfwind**, **kibawhitefangshadowolf**, **Me And My God Complex**, **lightpaws**, **Chrosis**, **Elric-chan**, and **CrystalShifter** for taking the time to leave me a review!

Extra Comments (Q & A):  
**lightpaws:** I don't know if I'm ready to write any smut scenes yet; especially this early in the story line. If I ever did however, it wouldn't be some "wham, bam, thank you ma' am" kind of deal; it would be meaningful and romantic, as the genre implies. However, I do promise to put at least one small romantic scene in this fanfic, but when and where, I haven't yet decided.

**Elric-chan:** At this point in the storyline, Edward thinks he doesn't need to worry about his auto-mail limbs, because he doesn't plan on changing again any time soon. However, he'll learn later that he can't avoid the change, and will be forced to use the most convenient possible.

**Pairings:** Edward/Winry and Roy/Riza (later chapters)   
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership rights to FMA. I'm just an obsessed fan, who wanted to write a story involving some of the characters from the anime/manga.

**Spoiler Alert:** There are some references to mid-season episodes in this chapter. You've been warned!

**Special thanks to:** Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix, Bones, Funimation, and Viz, for bringing FMA to life

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Bitten**

Edward slowly opened his bloodshot eyes, and turned his head to see Alphonse, seated in a chair, which was pulled closely to Edward's hospital bed. Seeing his younger brother slouching in the chair, Edward could tell Alphonse was asleep, although he technically could never rest.

A sudden flash back of the night before made Edward bring his hands to his face, and was comforted to see his arm had turned back to its original form.

Alphonse awakened from his hibernated state, upon hearing the bed sheet's rustle, and lifted his head, to see his elder brother.

"Brother, how are you feeling?" Alphonse said in cheerfully.

"I feel great," Edward said, propping himself up against the wall, at the head of bed. He rubbed his eyes lightly, to rid himself of his cloudy, waking vision.

"I'm glad you're alright, Ed," Winry said, seated in a folding chair, legs crossed, with one arm resting on the other, in the same spot were Edward had hid in the dark from her the night before.

Remembering the previously frightened appearance of Winry's face; Edward timidly raised his vision to her, but ceased to hesitate after seeing a friendly smile on her face. However, Edward could hint that something was missing from her eyes. They didn't seem to shine as brightly as they used to. Edward gulped, dropping his gaze to his hands, and twiddled his thumbs.

Alphonse sensed that there were things that needed to be sorted out between his brother and Winry, in private, and stood up from his chair.

"I'm going to go tell the nurses you woke up, Ed. They said they wanted to give you some medicine."

"What?!"

Alphonse laughed, jogging out of the door and closing it behind him; leaving the two to talk amongst themselves.

After a few moments of deafening silence, Winry spoke.

"What was it like?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean..."

"... Yeah."

Edward couldn't find a way to put it into words, and decided to change the subject.

"When did I change back?"

"About five minutes after you passed out. Alphonse and I were the only ones who saw you like that, so your secrets save, Ed. But the doctors and nurses were pretty confused to see you sprawled out naked on the floor."

Both Edward and Winry's faces flushed and gave way to a moment of awkward stillness.

Edward coughed and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"They must think I'm some kind of lunatic, right?"

"... Edward?"

"Yeah," Edward said, bracing himself for what would come next.

"What happened to you? What would make you _change_ like that?"

Edward remained quiet, staring down at his hands once more.

"Come on! Don't leave me in the dark this time, Edward. Please... Tell me."

Edward toke a deep breath, and began to recall the day of the attack. The day he'd been bitten, and unwilling changed forever.

* * *

"Should we stop by and visit the Colonel?"

"Why do that when we could buy some firecrackers and light 'em off in our faces?" Edward replied, sarcastically joyful.

Alphonse sighed. Even though Alphonse thought the word "hate" could never be taken seriously enough; he knew Edward full-heartedly hated Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang. There was simply no two ways about it.

Walking down the street together always made the duo stick out. However, taking a stroll down one of the many empty back streets of Central made them look like two blue birds in a flock of canaries. It was Edward's idea to take the short cut down this street, to avoid walking on the main road, which would eventually lead to Central Headquarters. With dark clouds filling the sky, the only sources of light the two could follower were the dim lamp posts, marked every twenty feet along the sidewalk. Edward preferred to travel though Central during the night, to decrease the chances of being spotted by familiar military personnel.

Edward stopped suddenly, and turned around, looking past Alphonse, back up the winding paved road.

"What is it brother?" Alphonse said, while turning around to see what his brother was looking for.

"I hear a vehicle coming," Edward said, making small clouds of steam with his breath.

Edward reached into his pocket and flipped out his official State-Alchemist watch, opening it for a brief moment, then closing it and returning it to his pocket.

"It's nearly one in the morning; there shouldn't be anyone on the streets this late."

"Then what are we doing out here?" Alphonse questioned, turning back to Edward.

Edward snorted, waving a hand, and continued to walk on. Alphonse followed and quickly clanked up beside him.

The headlights from the approaching vehicle behind them cast shadows of the brothers on the worn down buildings around them.

"Just ignore the car," Edward said, looking up to Alphonse, who nodded, remaining silent as the car began to pass them.

As the car sped by, it hit an unseen puddle of water, causing a splash of water to fly up on Edward, showering him with dirty rain water from the prior night. Ignoring the car wasn't an option anymore.

"Watch were you're goin', dumb ass!" Edward screamed loudly, drenched and red with anger.

The car slammed on the brakes, halfway down the street, and began to go in reverse, toward the brothers.

"Ed! They're coming for us!" Alphonse squealed, trying to hide his massive frame behind Edward.

The car parked in front of the brothers, and the driver door opened and slammed shut with a bang.

Edward couldn't believe his luck. The one car that goes by them is driven by someone with a serious case of road rage. He thought of making himself look intimidating, but realized that it was better to give an apology, then to ask for one.

"Hey," Edward started, his voice wobbling with a tinge of fright. "I'm sorry for saying that, it's just you drove by so fast that when you hit that puddle it-"

"No need to apologize Edward." Riza said as she came around the front end of the car. "I was given the order to catch your attention, to verify your identity."

"But Alphonse was walking right beside me!" Edward hollered, making a point that not very many people walked around with a big suit of armor accompanying them.

The passenger car door opened, and out stepped Roy Mustang, putting on his alchemic fire-starting gloves as he did so.

"In that case, it was just for kicks," He chuckled, unable to hold back his laughter any longer.

Edward was starting to shake with fury, and charged at the Colonel, spitting forth every vulgar name in the book. Like always, his younger brother held his squirming frame as he vented out his anger, only a few feet away from Mustangs face.

Once Edward had calmed down, Alphonse set him back onto the sidewalk. It was a ritual that they'd gone through many times before, when encountering each other again. Roy never got tired of it.

Shots rang out, making Edward and Alphonse fall on their knees, covering their heads.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward panicked, while chips from the building behind him began to fall around him; due to Riza's gunfire.

"Damn it! It was following us this whole time," Roy cursed aloud, glaring at the top of a nearby building.

Alphonse spun around, looking up as well, just in time to catch the glimpse of an inhuman shadow lunge across a roof, narrowly dodging several bullets.

"What was that?" Alphonse inhaled sharply.

"Do you boys remember when laboratory five was destroyed and all those chimeras and who knows what else was released in its wake?" Roy said, making himself back to back with Riza.

"Yeah," Edward said, standing back up after hearing the gunfire stop. "What about it?"

"That thing... Whatever it is most likely escaped and went into hiding after being freed in the explosion." Riza said, looking back and forth, gun posed and ready to fire in a split second.

"And you were looking for Alphonse and I, to come and help you guys get rid of the pest, am I right?" Edward said, dusting himself off.

"That's the jest of it," Roy said, tightening his jaw muscles.

An ear piecing roar came from the north side of the street, where Roy and Riza had driven down toward the Elric brothers, causing the whole group to turn in its direction. Then it grew disturbingly silent, and the only sound they could hear was their own breathing.

A groan came from the parked car, and the tires began to lift off the ground.

"Move!"

The car came flying at the dodging group, and crashed into the building behind them, causing a massive explosion.

Edward could hear Riza's gunfire again, and when he turned around from where he had fallen, he could see the chimera in complete detail, from the light of the burning building.

It stood roughly eight feet tall, covered in filthy, dark-brown fur. Its muscles flexed underneath its coat, showing a site that could make even Sig and Armstrong feel uneasy. Thick, crocked claws came from its pawed hands and feet.

Edward had a hard time believing what he saw next. He began to think he was hallucinating things, when he noticed that the chimera's head was that of a monstrous wolf-like being. Almost like a werewolf... a lycanthrope... a shape-shifter.

Taking a second look at it, Edward realized that werewolves could exist, but they were technically still chimera's; almost similar to the ones that traveled with the homunculus Greed. They were able to appear as normal humans, but upon closer inspection, they had powers and abilities normal human beings could never possess.

Edward snapped back to action when the wolf-chimera glared straight over at him. Its large, glowing red eyes made it look almost demonic. It dropped its jaw, letting out another loud roar, and revealing long rows of sharp, jagged fangs. Snapping its mouth shut, it curled back its cracked, black lips to form a devilish grin.

It readied to leap at the tumbled over alchemist, when I bullet nailed it in the right shoulder, making it stumble back and hold its shoulder; groaning from pain and frustration.

Edward pushed himself up off of the ground, figuring the chimera was temporarily stunned, and run toward Alphonse. The chimera saw Edward's movement, and leapt after him, disregarding the small bullet wound.

"Brother, watch out!" Alphonse wailed, upon seeing the chimera lunge for his brother.

Edward whipped back around, seeing the chimera in midair, just a few feet in front of him. He could smell its foul breath and feel its slobber sprinkle on his face. He raised his auto-mail arm to brace himself for the attack; knowing he wouldn't have enough time to transmutate it into a blade.

A swift blast of heat and light flashed in front of Edward, knocking the oncoming chimera out of the air, and crash down, onto the cemented sidewalk, several feet away.

"Whoa! That was too close for comfort," Edward said, backing away, and feeling the presence of his younger brother behind him. Roy walked over to the brothers, holding his right hand out in front of him, ready to snap again at the pile of burning fur. Riza followed, close behind.

"Nice shot, Riza."

"Thank you, Alphonse," Riza said, putting her gun away in its holster.

"You make the perfect bait, Full Metal," beamed Roy, letting his arms relax to his sides.

Edward gritted his teeth to keep from lashing out at the Colonel, in respect. The man had just saved his ass, but he wasn't about to thank him for it anytime soon.

The mass of flames sprung back to life, shaking out the fire, and catching the group off guard. With a shriek, it pounced at Edward again, not stalling for Roy and Riza to stop its advances. However, Alphonse had sensed it coming, and pushed his older brother to the side, taking the full blunt of the blow against his hollow frame.

"Al!" Edward called out, as he fell backwards from the push. He raised his head up, but quickly put it back down when his brother was thrown inches over his head, and onto Roy and Riza. Now Edward was left defenseless.

Panic began to set, in Edward's heart.

"Keep your hands off my brother!" Edward yelled hysterically, clapping his hands and then placed them on the cement in front of him, pulling out a medium-sized spear of stone. He rushed at the chimera, and swung hard, hitting it on the rib cage, and breaking the spear in half. Edward pulled back the broken half in his hands, almost proceeding to plunge it through the chimera, when a large clawed paw slashed him on the right side of his face. The force of the hit made Edward go into a fierce spin, until he hit the scorched pavement, dizzy and bruised.

Wasting no time, the chimera successfully sprung unto Edward, sinking its canines deep into his left shoulder. Edward flung his head back, screaming in agony, as the chimera continued its torture by shaking its head back and forth rapidly, cutting more flesh and muscle tissue. Steam began to rise off of Edward's shoulder, as his hot blood spewed all over the side of his face, the concrete beneath him, and the chimera's gruesome snout.

Still mauling on Edward's shoulder, the chimera began to drag him down the sidewalk. Edward could see the ground beneath him start go by faster, when an unexpected jerk set him loose from the jaws of death and skid onto the pavement; his blood still spilling profusely.

Alphonse had grabbed the chimera by its legs, and swung it into the burning building. Inside, the chimera hit a support beam, setting of a chain reaction to cause the whole building to collapse on top of it.

Edward turned himself over, feeling a gush of blood come out as he did so, and yelled incoherently for help. His eyes began to grow dull, and his heart rate slowed. His wounds ceased their bleeding; almost as if there was no more blood to be drained from him.

Edward struggled not to close his eyes. He still had to bring Alphonse back to his original body; he couldn't afford to die now. The feeling of rest was too much for him, on the other hand. Edward closed his eyes, and powerlessly let the dark night consume him.

* * *

Winry let the story sink into her mind, thinking of how the chimera could have affected Edward. There was only one plausible way.

"Do you think it changed you because you were bitten and clawed by it?"

"It was the bite. I know that for certain."

"Have you ever read any books on witchcraft or mythology?" Winry questioned, trying to think of possible links to information on werewolves.

"Quite a few, actually. Those kinds of books are always put next to books on alchemy, so I've skimmed over them, when I'm bored. I remember reading one article, in a folklore book, about shape-shifters. It happened to talk about werewolves and methods of being infected by the "curse". One way, is by being bitten by another werewolf, or just having their saliva touch broken skin. I would have never guessed it would be accurate in those aspects."

Winry quietly wondered if she had any books like that back at home, but stopped when she remembered Granny Pinako didn't approve of those sort of things in the Rockbell household.

"What other things did it say?"

"It said that werewolves change under a full moon, and turn into a huge wolf monster, driven by anger and animalistic passions."

"That's not very accurate," Winry said, recalling Edwards's behavior and setting, from the night before. "The moon wasn't completely full yet, and you didn't try to eat me or anything."

"Yeah," Edward replied, "But I did fill really strong emotions. It was hard to control myself, at some moments."

Edward remembered when he jumped out of the darkness, unprovoked by Winry. The look on her face and the sound of her scream still haunted him. The last time he had seen that look was when Alphonse had brought his bloody body to the Rockbell door step, pleading to save him.

"Edward?" questioned Winry again, breaking Ed away from his memories. "What will you do if you change again? Your auto-mail was what caused you to fall over. I don't know if I could make your auto-mail any bigger, without affecting your height issue in the process."

Edward leaned back and let out a laugh, paying no attention to the gently implied "height" comment all together.

"What's so funny?" Winry said, trying not to laugh at Edward's sudden goofiness.

Edward combed his auto-mail hand through his fair-haired bangs, wearing his signature grin, and displaying his usual confident and cocky persona.

"I'm not going to change again, Winry. I can control myself now. Last night, I just wasn't feeling to well, that's all. Trust me; we won't need to bother with my auto-mail. Everything will be okay."

Winry gave a weak nod, and then turned to look at the window, feeling the heat come through it. It was a wonderful day outside, with barely any clouds.

"Winry."

"Hmm?"

"I promise," Edward started, entering a serious, but caring tone. "I will never risk scaring you like that _ever_ again."

Knowing Edward since her early childhood; Winry could always tell that Edward was true and sincere about the things he would share with her. Whether it be a memory, feeling, or object; if it connected him to her, Edward would emphasize its importance to their friendship. It was one of the many things that Winry valued in Edward's character.

"It's a nice day. We should ask if you can go for a walk."

"Sounds good to me," Edward responded, fixing his eyes on Winry, with a gentle smile.

* * *

**After Notes-**  
I think this chapter actually made more new questions, then answering old ones. All shall be explained, in due time of course. Thank you for reading, and if you could spare some time, and leave a review, I'd be very grateful to you.

With openness and respect,  
**_Heza Ulric_**


	3. Intimidation

Thank you **cj ripper**, **Crystal Shifter**, **lightpaws**, and **supershark1** for taking the time to leave me a review!

**Pairings:** Edward/Winry and Roy/Riza (later chapters)   
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership rights to FMA. I'm just an obsessed fan, who wanted to write a story involving some of the characters from the anime/manga.

**Special thanks to:** Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix, Bones, Funimation, and Viz, for bringing FMA to life

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Indimidation**

The door of a small, run down room creaked open, letting in a man dressed in rough, street clothes. His dark, mane-like brown hair fell over his eyes, as he turned back to close the door he'd just entered.

"I see you came back empty handed, Damis," called a smooth feminine voice, from the opposite side of the room.

"I had a stray dog for my midnight snack," barked Damis, spinning around and walking toward a wooden dining table, where a pale woman, dressed in a revealing black silk dress, was seated, leisurely reading a newspaper. Damis pulled up a chair, and sat across from the woman, acting noisily as he did so.

The woman tucked a loose strand of her straight, ebony locks behind her ear, and then continued reading her newspaper, not even bothering to look up at Damis.

Rolling his eyes, Damis gave the woman an annoyed look before he spoke.

"Come on Samar. Please don't act like this."

Samar turned a page, and crossed her legs.

"You know damn well as I do that you can function perfectly fine without food for a few days."

"What about Bruno?" Samar questioned. "All he's had to eat for the past week is bones."

Damis shook his head, and looked past Samar to a steel barred cage, in the right corner of the room. Inside of it, a figure stirred. A pair of decaying human hands slowly reached out, from the cages shadows, and gripped the bars, pulling forth a half rotted face, which pressed itself against the cold metal. It moved its film covered eyes to look over at the two.

"He's already dead," Damis dismissed, waving a hand toward the cage. "He doesn't need to eat anyway."

"_Half dead_," corrected Samar.

"Whatever. My point is we shouldn't be wasting food on him."

Samar chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?"

Samar dropped her newspaper onto the table, and pushed it toward Damis.

"Tell me what that says."

Damis swallowed hard, and then looked down, reading the headline of the page out loud.

"State Alchemist Survives the Vicious Attack of a Wild Ani-"

Before Damis could finish, Samar smacked him upside the head with a force strong enough to send him flying out of his seat. In defense, Damis kicked the air, knocking over his seat, but failing to make contact with anything else.

The sudden commotion sent Bruno into a delirious hollering fit; screaming undecipherable words as he rattled his prison back and forth.

Without hesitation, Damis recovered and was back onto his feet, starring down Samar. Anger manifested, causing his gritted teeth to become fangs, and his arms to flex, as hundreds of tiny hairs began to sprout off of them. Blind rage told him to charge when he realized something was missing.

Glancing downward, Damis saw his tumbled over chair but no table in sight. Damis felt the color in his face disappear as he looked up, seeing Samar holding the table above her; eyes ablaze.

Damis came to the conclusion of what would come next. Instinct told him to run, but Damis knew he couldn't dodge a dinner table that wide. He dropped to the floor, cowering, bracing himself for the oncoming strike.

The hardwood table shattered into bits and pieces as it made contact with Damis's back.

Samar kicked away a large piece of broken wood, resting on Damis's head, and without even giving him time to give her a pleading look, kicked him under the chin, flipping him flat on his back. Damis couldn't help but give a small shout of pain, spitting blood from his busted lip, as thick splinters managed to lodge themselves in his neck and shoulders.

Regaining her seductive composure, Samar walked over Damis and stomped down on his chest with one of her high heeled shoes.

"You'd better get out there and finish that man before the damn military finds out anymore information, or I'll drive you into the ground", Samar said, grinding her heel into Damis's torso.

"He was a kid! How was I supposed to know he was part of the freaking military?" Damis spat, trying to find the strength to raise his hands to Samar's foot.

Samar stepped off of Damis, throwing her head back to laugh aloud.

"You have the worst luck, don't you Damis? First, you piss off your own kind, and now you've got the state against you as well?" Samar recounted, walking over to comfort Bruno. "Looks like you'll be in debt to me for life."

Damis grunted, pushing himself up, into a seating position. He reached back and pulled one of the long splinters out of his shoulder, feeling a small amount of blood gush out from the open wound. After taking a brief look at the splinter, Damis tossed it across the room.

"Bring him here."

"Huh?"

"That state alchemist boy. Bring him to me." Samar grinned, gently stroking Bruno's moldy, hairless scalp.

"This time, don't fail. It's been awhile since I've tasted young blood."

* * *

Roy had just finished some light paper work when a knock came on his door.

"Come in."

Riza stepped in, empty handed to Mustang's surprise.

"Any news on Full Metal's status?"

"That's what I've came to tell you sir. He's waiting right outside your office."

Roy blinked, taking awhile to register what his first lieutenant had said to him.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir?"

"You mean to tell me that the same Edward Elric I witnessed get torn to shreds a two nights ago is outside my door right now?"

Riza took a step back, out of the doorway, to look at Edward, who was seated next Alphonse and Winry, in one of the waiting chairs, easily filling out the weekly Sudoku puzzle on the back of the Central newspaper.

Edward sensed someone watching him, and looked to his right, seeing Riza staring at him, wearing her usual straight face. Feeling awkward, Edward gave her a weak smile and a slight wave, and then went back to finishing the puzzle.

"Yes sir, It's him." Riza said, leaning back into the doorway.

"Hmm," Roy responded, still somewhat confused as to how Edward could even be moving around after the chimera attack. "Send him in."

* * *

"A werewolf?"

"Yes, and since it bite me, I've changed into one too."

Roy sat still for a moment, resting his head against his hand, giving Edward a blank, unbelieving look.

"Go back to the hospital Edward." Roy said sternly, while shuffling around loose papers on his desk. "They must have forgotten to recheck your mental stability."

"Hell no! The doctor looked me over and said I was free to go. He said I didn't need to stay, since I made such a fast recovery."

"Well then," Roy began, slowly rising up from his cushioned chair, letting his voice grow harsher as he continued. "That doctor should be fired for blatantly disregarding military hospital guidelines, which clearly state that any soldier who has suffered major or life threatening injuries, _such as yourself_, should be kept under bed rest for a minimum of three days, and under **_no_** circumstances should be released without the consent of a higher ranking individual, such as myself. Do I make myself clear, Full Metal?"

Now it was Edward's turn to give Roy an emotionless response. It seemed as if the two would never reach a middle ground on the issue.

Edward's thought process switched gears, and he no longer considered what Roy was commanding him to do was for his own well being. His newborn primal side led him to take this as a challenge.

"Well," mocked Edward, standing up just as Roy had before. "Why don't _you_ go to the library and check out a book on Mythology? It should be a few rows away from the Alchemy section, so it won't be too hard for you to find with that pathetic brain of yours."

"That's it. Get out of my office, you're dismissed!" Roy shouted, right in Edwards face. Roy thought for sure it would snap Edward out of his rebellious state-of-mind, but realized that he'd only added more fuel to the fire, when he looked Edward in the eyes.

Roy froze, petrified with confusion and fear. Something, deep inside of Roy's being, told him he should have dropped the matter before it even started. Edward's aura was different, although he was still physically the same. Even though Roy knew for a fact that he stood quite a few heads taller then Edward; he felt as Edward was now casting a shadow over him.

"I can take care of myself." Edward said gruffly, almost in a growl. Roy could have sworn he heard Edward's voice drop two or three octaves.

"So I guess I shouldn't have helped carry your lifeless body into the hospital then." Roy whispered, before he even knew he said it.

Edward smashed his tightly closed fists on Roy's desk, making the dazed colonel jump back, hitting the only piece of wall behind him that didn't have a window in it. Losing to his nerves, Roy could feel his authority over Edward slip away.

Snickering with satisfaction, Edward turned and left Roy's office, closing the door gently behind him; leaving Mustang shocked and bewildered.

Shacking, Roy opened one of his desk doors and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe some of the sweat that broke out on his face.

Roy made certain that he'd remember to pay a visit to the library before the work day was over.

* * *

**After Notes-**  
I apologize, to those of you who were waiting for me to post up this chapter sooner, and thank you for your patience. This chapter was difficult for me to write, especially after adding two more characters to the story line. That probably explains why it's so short. I'd like to hear your opinion on the new characters. I want to avoid adding borderline Mary Sue characters as much as possible. Thank you for reading.

With openness and respect, **_Heza Ulric_**


	4. Challenge

Thank you **Dragon Rider Tayo**, **lightpaws**, **Taiyoukai Taika-sama**, **Chrosis**, and **ElricObsession** for taking the time to leave me a review!

**Pairings:** Edward/Winry and Roy/Riza (later chapters)   
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership rights to FMA. I'm just an obsessed fan, who wanted to write a story involving some of the characters from the anime/manga.

**Special thanks to:** Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix, Bones, Funimation, and Viz, for bringing FMA to life

Extra Comments (Q & A)  
**lightpaws:** There's going to be plenty of conflict in the coming chapter's, and there is even some self-conflict in this chapter.

To answer your second question; Yes. I always find myself constantly reading, looking, or thinking about werewolves. Anything that deals with werewolves, is something I want to know. Lycanthropy is my greatest obsession.

My own works? Yes, I am making some of my own werestories, but I don't think I'll ever be able to publish them. I'm glad you think I'm a wonderful writer, but I can never see myself above decent.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Challenge**

Edward was awakened by sounds of suffering all around him. Screams and cries filling the heavy, wet air.

_"What the hell is going on?"_

Sitting up, Edward felt an odd taste in his mouth. At first, he discarded it as a severe case of morning breathe, but after letting the flavor sit in, Edward felt his stomach jerk. He slumped forward on his hands and knees, ready to wretch. Finally, his gut rejected its contents, making vomit run like water out of him.

Edward painfully opened his eyes for the first time since awakening. Staring in disbelief at what his system had purged, Edward couldn't help but gawk. Blood covered entrails lay piled in front of him, still steaming with heat. The unbearable stench of it filled Edward's nose, forcing him to cough and heave. Upon doing so, something slimy and round came up in his mouth. Disgusted, Edward quickly spit it out onto the heap of organs.

He knew he shouldn't look at it again, but Edward went against his judgment, presuming it couldn't be worse then what had already been brought up.

Resting at the very top of the pile was an eyeball, staring back at its devourer. It's clear, film coating revealed a blue-colored iris, a color that reminded Edward of the most important women in his life, since his mother had pasted.

"_No."_

Edward screamed, throwing his head back, blinded by rage and anguish, his voice resonating across the surrounding ruins of Central; a masterpiece of his destruction. Once the broken spirit began to cease his cries, he rose gradually to his feet and looked over the hundreds of bodies that were strewn about him.

A faint smile came to his lips, and he started to walk forward, stepping over a few bodies till he reached a turned over truck, which was being held up at a slanted angle, resting on a bent lamp post. Two pairs of legs dressed in military uniform, were pinned underneath the truck's frame. Somehow, Edward knew who they belonged to.

Lowering his head under the tail end of the truck, Edward could see Roy's torso protectively slumped over the body alongside him. Edward assumed it was Riza, but it was hard for him to tell, due to the fact that she was completely drenched in blood, staining her once blonde hair to a radiant burgundy. Neither of the two seemed to be breathing.

"Roy?" Edward whispered, hoping desperately to hear a reply. Nothing happened, however, and Roy remained silent. Wanting to get a reaction, Edward reached out and gently rested his hand on Roy's shoulder, admittedly becoming aware of how cold the colonel felt.

Water blurred Edward's vision, but only for a brief moment. He hastily wiped away the salty moisture, and whimpered an apology to both of them, knowing that their deaths were a result of his unconscious rampage.

Just when Edward was about to leave them, he noticed that there was something on the other side of Roy. Edward walked around to the front end of the truck and closed the open hood, giving him sight to blonde hair, tied up in a high ponytail.

"_Winry."_

Edward reached in without delay and pulled out Winry's body. She was unconscious, but alive. Surprisingly, not a scratch or bruise on her.

"I'm so sorry, Winry!" He cried, bringing her into his embrace. Edward's tears melted unto her soft skin, when he buried his face into the nape of her neck. He then cradled her tenderly in his arms, wanting so badly to take back what he had done to her, to Roy, to Riza, and every other innocent slain at his hands.

"I was so afraid that I'd hurt you!" Edward sobbed, rocking back and forth. "Please, forgive me! I'll never change again, I swear!"

"**_NEVER?!_**" interrupted a booming voice.

A sudden impact ripped Edward away from Winry, and sent him crashing into a mound of rubble.

"How dare you," Edward began, hatred filling his voice. "How dare you interfere with us?!"

Edward willingly gave into his fury, letting the demon inside him take control. His infuriation made him immune to the pains of changing, causing the complete morphing process to happen within a few seconds.

"You know nothing of what I owe to her!" Edward roared; standing up high on his haunches, beating his chest like the savage beast he had become. His loathing was so great, that he completely ignored the fact that his auto-mail magically transformed with him. Pulling back his muzzle, in an intense snarl, Edward opened his fiery golden eyes, giving his attacker an awe-shocking death glare.

There stood Edward's own blood brother, Alphonse, back to his original human form, with a blood-rusted broad sword firmly held in his small hands. Alphonse's innocent face written with pure hatred, and his warm-brown eyes blared with madness.

"_This can't be! No, not my brother! Not Al! Why?"_

Edward snapped his head to and fro in confusion, while his mind struggled to regain control of his still raging body. He continued to thrash, even as Alphonse rushed at him, pulling back the sword; readying himself to gore the beast, and skewer his brother into silence for all eternity.

"**_BURN FOREVER, YOU DECEITFUL CUR!"_**

* * *

Edward woke again, but this time in a hotel room; his clothes and bed sheet's dripping with rancid smelling sweat. His heart and lungs pounded hard in his chest, forcing Edward to grab his left shoulder, and roll over in agony. He yelled out into his pillow, hoping like hell that he wouldn't wake Alphonse, who was sleeping on the living room couch. Edward didn't worry about waking Winry, for he had rented another room for her.

Ten minutes passed by, and Edward managed to slow down both his heart and lungs, but they still ached.

"This is all because of that damn book." Edward thought, glaring over at the opened book on his nightstand. On one page stood the figure of a werewolf, with a young maiden hanging lifelessly from its massive jaws, all the while being stabbed by a holy knight. Then, on the other side of the page was an illustration of the aftermath of a werewolf attack: a canvas of half-eaten corpses. Edward knew that reading that book any further was a nightmare waiting to happen.

"But how would that explain what Al said?" Edward deliberated, still somewhat confused. Then Edward remembered what he'd said to Winry, the day after he'd changed.

"_I'm not going to change again, Winry. I can control myself now. Last night, I just wasn't feeling to well, that's all. Trust me. Everything will be okay."_

"Why did I say that to her? I'm such a damn idiot. " Edward questioned and then swore. "What Al said in my dream was right; I lied to her, and to him. I've been leading them on, painting a picture in their head's that everything will be perfect. I can't even trust myself anymore."

Not knowing what to do next, Edward sat up and dropped his head into his hands, with only the light of the moon to keep him company.

* * *

From out of one of Central City's many back alleys, Damis stepped forth from the shadows, and looked up toward the silver orb that lit up the darkened earth below it.

"How hauntingly beautiful you are tonight," Damis said aloud, staring up at the full moon.

* * *

A howl echoed across the base, reaching the ears of only three individuals, but only one understood what the primal voice had said.

"_Try and kill me yourself, little puppy."_

* * *

**After Notes-**  
Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, but there were a lot of different factors that caused the delay. This is another short chapter, but I'll try to make the next ones longer, if I can. There are going to be dramatic changes in the chapter's to come, so watch out! If you have any comments or suggestions, then please leave a small review, and thank you for reading.

With openness and respect,  
**_Heza Ulric_**


	5. Steel Talons

Thank you **Chrosis**, **karbyly**, **Lightpaws2.0**, and **Taiyoukai Taika-sama** for taking the time to leave me a review!

**Pairings:** Edward/Winry and Roy/Riza (later chapters)   
**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership rights to FMA. I'm just an obsessed fan, who wanted to write a story involving some of the characters from the anime/manga.

**Special thanks to:** Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix, Bones, Funimation, and Viz, for bringing FMA to life

Extra Comments (Q & A)  
**karbyly:** I'm glad you enjoyed reading my fanfiction so much, and thank you for taking the time to read it, even though it wasn't a fanfiction in your native language.

**Lightpaws2.0:** Thanks for giving me the link to that awesome picture of Edward as a wolf. I like how the artist made Edward look cocky and elegant, even when he's a wolf!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Steel Talons**  
_"No, this can't be!"_

_"Ed... I'm scared."_

_"I'm sorry, Winry."_

_"Why does it have to be like this?!"_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"... It's... It's okay."_

_"Winry."_

_"You don't have to go through this alone, Ed... I'm here."_

* * *

Confused by her dream-filled slumber, Winry sat up in her bed and wiped away the tears that had formed in her sleep. She stayed still for a moment, trying to remember what had happened in her dreams, but couldn't recall anything more then the voices she had heard. Winry glanced over at her room's wall clock and read the time, thanks to the aid of moonlight through her slightly opened hotel room window.

_Midnight._

"Great," Winry yawned sarcastically.

Noticing that her bed sheets had managed to tangle around herself in her sleep, Winry began to straighten out her covers, mumbling words of annoyance while she worked.

A sudden force, from the next room, began to slam repeatedly against the northern wall of Winry's room, sending out vicious waves of energy and shaking all the contents inside of it. Winry screamed as the fierce power threw her off her bed, and down onto the hard wood floor. Quickly, Winry pulled the wrapped covers tightly around her and curled into the fetal position as plaster began to fall down like rain from the ceiling. A picture frame, which hung on the Western wall crashed down, sending shards of glass all across the floor.

The slamming stopped, and the air grew still instantly. Winry stayed under her protective covers, shivering from the sudden fright.

"What the hell was that?" Winry's mind began to race.

A haunting scream from the next room answered her thoughts.

Winry could tell that it was Edward, when the scream first began, but as it continued, it sounded less and less like Edward. The scream grew louder with each passing second, as its pitch subsequently dropped; shape-shifting itself into a feral wail of unbearable agony.

"He's changing again," Winry cried to herself. "No, not again! Please, not again!"

Courage, unknown to even Winry herself, took hold of her, and lifted her to her feet. She bolted out of her room, and over to the two brother's room, where she was greeted with a distressed Alphonse.

"Winry, go back to your room! You're not safe here!" Alphonse said, still showing his normal concerned side.

"No, Al! Edward needs us both. You can't do this alone."

A hiss sounded, and a dazzling blue light shown brightly from underneath the door, of Edward's room; a sign of an alchemic reaction.

"Brother!"

Alphonse grabbed the door handle and turned it, only to find it was locked from within. Without a second thought, he began to shoulder the wooden door with his massive metal frame. Winry stood back and watched, feeling useless, tears falling from her reddened eyes.

"Open the door, brother!" Alphonse cried, throwing himself harder into the door, as the frame groaned, and started to give way. Another alchemic hiss and light came before Alphonse finally knocked the door of its hinges.

Alphonse stepped onto the fallen door, while Winry slipped in beside him. They both gasped and stared in awe, at the sight that welcomed them.

A great wolf-like beast stood tall, in front of them, its head only half a foot below the ceiling. Painful golden orbs glowed from its monstrous skull. Its gold, silky fur shined brilliantly in the moonlight, and a glint, from metal limbs, fueled by the moonlight, nearly blinded the two.

Winry shrunk against Alphonse, disturbed by what Edward had done to himself.

Edward had modified his auto-mail limbs, to suit his demonic form. The hand and foot that Winry had made, with her own two, loving hands, had been transformed into beastly paws, with sharp, steel talons extending from each finger and toe tip.

"Brother?" Alphonse spoke softly, not daring to take a step forward, and spook his brother-turned-wolf.

Edward emitted a low growl, and took a step back on his transformed auto-mail leg; its claws clicking as they came down on the floor.

"Edward," Winry whimpered, still huddling against Alphonse.

_Alphonse... Winry..._

Edward ceased his growling, and relaxed his once tense muscles, underneath his dense fur, and brought his left leg forward, back into its original place. His shoulders eased down slowly, and he let out a slight huff, causing the bangs that hung in his line of vision to fall onto the side of his muzzle.

Both Alphonse and Winry hinted from his actions that Edward was himself once again, not on the outside, but on the inside.

It seemed like everything would be fine, until a challenging howl found its way into the Edward's ears again, switching his new instincts back into overdrive.

Edward reared back and roared with ferocity neither Alphonse or Winry had ever witnessed.

"Brother, calm down!" Alphonse yelled, trying to be heard over his brothers' roar, and took a step forward, immediately regretted doing so.

Shocked by his brother's advance, Edward directed his roar at Alphonse, who stepped back into the doorway, to fearful to approach his brother again. Winry shifted behind Alphonse, as he backed up, knowing that it was the best thing to do. With another roar, Edward hurled himself through his hotel room's window, bringing with him a shower of glass.

With Edward out of the room, Alphonse and Winry rushed to the window, just in time to see Edward run down the street and disappear behind the corner of a building.

"We need to go after him," Winry turned, speaking in a shaky voice. Alphonse took hold of one of her shoulders and turned her around.

"No Winry, you need to stay here. I know you want to help, but you saw what he's capable of! In the state he's in, Edward is capable of doing anything! I won't let him hurt you."

Winry pushed Alphonse's arm off of her shoulder, and started to punch his chest plate uncontrollably.

"Don't ever say that again, Alphonse! Edward would never hurt me, and he would never hurt you! He cares about us, and he would never do anything, on purpose, to hurt us!" Winry bawled, as her punches began to weaken and turn into taps, until she just leaned against Alphonse, sobbing into his cold, metal build.

Alphonse stared down at Winry for a moment, empathic toward the hurt she was feeling, and mentally kicked himself for raising his voice at her. He dropped down on one knee, and hugged Winry, trying to give her comfort. Even though he couldn't feel much, Alphonse knew that Winry was wrapping her arms around his massive armor, showing thanks, and returning the offered reassurance.

"Sorry," Alphonse and Winry said in unison, then gave a small laugh and stepped away from one another.

"I can't believe it's still alive," Alphonse said, glancing toward the window.

"What?"

"It was the chimera that attacked Ed. That's what howled. I'm certain of it."

"Edward told me that you killed it."

"I know, I thought I killed it too. I don't know how it could have survived."

Winry shivered, from the cold breeze coming through the broken window, and realized that she was just in a nightgown, during the whole event. She couldn't help but blush, knowing that she rarely ever stood in front of either of the brother's, in just a nightgown. Winry happened to glance over at Edward's bed, and noticed something odd.

"Alphonse, look at Edward's bed."

Alphonse stepped beside Winry, and peered down at the bed, knowing by looking at it that its metal frame was missing.

"You think that's what Edward added to his auto-mail?"

"Yeah, it has to be."

A knock came at the door, and Alphonse and Winry could here the hotel clerk questioning about what had happened, and why there were so many strange noises coming from their rooms. They didn't need to explain much, however, because a good friend of there's showed up, and fixed everything up, "nice and pretty".

* * *

Wind whipped through Edward's fur, cooling him as he launched himself down street after street. Every now and then, Edward would stop running on all four haunches, and climb up a building to get a better view of the city.

Before turning one corner, Edward stopped. He picked up the scent of something, and took advantage of being down wind, by hunkering down, and waiting for whatever it was to turn the corner. He could hear the footfalls coming closer and closer. Edward licked his lips and curled them into a snarl.

Once Edward saw the figure, he pounced on it, hearing a masculine scream come out from under him. It sounded human to Edward, and sure enough, it was; just not the human Edward had expected it to be.

Edward looked down to see Roy, quivering and wide-eyed, underneath him. Edward let out a surprised bark, and jumped off of Roy.

_Whoa! Sorry, Colonel!_

Roy scrambled back until he hit a lamppost, but even then he was trying to crawl back, and get further away from the horror before him.

Edward woofed at Roy, making Roy give out a frightful cry.

_Oh, come on! Lighten up, Mustang._

Edward walked up to Roy, who started to reach into his jacket, frantically, but Edward ignored Roy's actions, figuring his colonel was still scared shitless from the pounce. Edward was just a foot away, when Roy found what he was searching for, and pulled a gun out, from within his coat.

Edward froze, a pinch of fear boiling within him.

"Back off, or I'll shot your damn brains out!" Roy yelled, but still sounded fearful.

Edward listened, and took a few steps back, causing Roy's expression to turn into disbelief.

"It understands me?" Roy thought to himself. Then, Roy noticed a shine, coming from the beast's right front leg. It was made of auto-mail.

"E-Edward?" Roy eased down his gun.

Edward barked and waged his tail a little, ending his last bark in an annoyed whine.

_Took you long enough, Roy._

"Oh my God... You were telling the truth!" Roy yelled, almost with a smile.

Edward was about to reply when he caught a scent. A scent like his. Edward sped away, leaving Roy behind him, roaring as his anger began to build.

"Wait, Ed!" Roy called, but was never heard. As Edward disappeared down the dark alleyway, Roy put his gun away, dusted himself off, and started to run again. Someone was still waiting for him, in Central park.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up, you little shit head!" Damis shouted as he saw Edward begin to climb down the side of a building, in front of him. "I've been waiting for a whole damn hour."

When Edward was almost to the ground, he let go of left arm, and right leg, causing him to slide down the side of the building, sparks flying, as the auto-mail grinded against the brick.

Damis raised an eyebrow.

"You must be a pretty smart puppy if you were able to figure out how to run around with that auto-mail on you." Damis said, honestly impressed. "But you weren't smart enough to decline my challenge."

Edward leapt down to the ground, and roared at Damis, before picking up a dumpster and hurling it down the alleyway, flying just inches over its target's head. Damis didn't even flinch.

"That's your weakness, pup. You have no self-control," Damis began, pacing back and forth while he talked. "You can't control yourself, at least, not right now. When you get older, and your hormones stop bouncing around, then maybe you could control yourself, but until then, you going to be controlled by nothing but your feelings and instincts. Sucks, doesn't it?"

Edward growled, but was otherwise oblivious to what Damis had said to him. He was too focused on finding the right time to attack the monster that ruined his life.

"That's what I thought," Damis said, proving his point. "You know, if the Fenrir found out about you, they'd probably turn you into a good fighter, but then again, I'm the one who bite you. I made "the new" you, although, not _intentionally_. Anyway, it's a shame you aren't going to live to see those glory days, because now, I have to kill you."

"Let's make this quick, whelp." Damis said through a wicked smile. "I've got a bitch to feed back in the den."

Edward's feral impulses could take no more torment and over threw his ability to reason; channeling his rage to barrel toward Damis, with a bellow of odium.

**After Notes-**  
Sorry for the long wait, but homework and extra curricular activities have been taking up most of my time. The plot is going to become very twisted soon, (Like it wasn't twisted before?) and I hope that you, the readers, will still continue to read **Gibbous Panorama**, even though it's a ridiculous fanfiction. Thank you for reading, and your patience. Also, if you could spare a minute or two, please leave a short review.

With openness and respect,  
**_Heza Ulric_**


End file.
